


Taking an chance

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Killian finds out Walter survived he asks to talk to him, never did anyone think Walter's kindness would change an Villains heart.But here we are.Killian and Walter groe closer, but when someone from Killians past comes back.He has to team up with the good guys to keep the good things in his life.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Killian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Walter figited nervously the guards on either side leading him towards the visiting area of the prison. 

Killian the bad guy who they had just apprehended an few months ago him and Lance, wanted to see him. He had no idea why.

Lance had insisted he stay nearby just in case somthing were to happen, with how much Lance had became protective since he almost died Walter couldnt blame him. He was like an father figure to him. 

Being led into an white room Walter shifted nervously head jerking as he heard the door open leading an one Killian into the room. He wore his cuffs, body dressed in the prisoner outfit.

"We will be right outside if he gives you trouble". Thr guard stated eyeing the villian unttustingly.

Once the door was shut it was silent.

"Why did you save me?".

Walter jerked his head up at the soft deep voice. "After everything I did to you, did to your partner. I tried to kill you. Yet.…". The Male gazed away. "You still risked your life for me.

"My mom was an cop". Walter's tone quiet. He stood back facing the Villian. "She was killed during her shift, saving people that's what she did". He swallowd thickly wiping the tears away. "I know the world isen't just this simple to turn bad guys good". 

He let out an broken bark of laughter.

"But I saw somthing in you. Worth saving. So I took an chance. People thought I was foolish. Maybe I am. But you've been through enough. You suffered loss to".

He turned to Killian.

"Your family, your hand. I might not he able to do anything for the family you lost". Walter turned to Killian. "But I could your hand. I can fix it. Make it more like an real hand".

Surprise filtered across the older males face.

"Youd really do that?".

"Yeah". Walter's expression softened. "Of course. Please Killian. Let me help you".

The villian struggled with emotions as Walter sat down he reached across the table touching Walter's hand, who gave him an gentle smile. The older males lips twitched into an small smile of his own.

"I dont believe it". Marcy said from outside the door. "He actually did it". 

"And your surprised?". Lance chuckled.

"Well this is touching". Lance entered the room tugging at his jacket. "Your lucky to have an friend in Walter here. Against my better judgment as while I am more open to Walter's way of thinking. But I still dont trust you. He's gotten permission to put you under his care. You do well the next 6 months. And your an free man".

Shock filtered across Killians features, an free man. After everything he has done. Putting his head in his hands his shoulders shook with emotions.

Walter slowly moved towards the Villian he knelt in front of him, cautiously he wrapped his arms around Killian who to even Lance's surprise hugged back. Face buried into Walter's shoulder.

Lance shook his head in disbelief this kid was amazing. Only Walter could reduce an evil man like Killian to tears.

"I hate to break up this touching moment". Lancr cleared his throat. "But". He waved the Key.

"Oh right". Walter laughed nervously standing up. He stepped back prompting the agent to step forward unlocking Killians cuffs.

"Dont make me regret this Killian". The male muttered. 

Killian stood rubbing his wrists his eyes his eye blue instead of red.

"You wont". The voice deep. "Its not often that someone would give an bad guy such as I, another chance. Even I am not foolish enough to mess that up". 

Walter grinned prompting Lance to chuckle.

"I bet your hungry why don't we get somthing to eat?. Its late so tonight were staying here. Tommrow will start your new life".

"Come to think of it I am famished". Killian stated. "Getting food here is nearly impossible, and it tastes like crap".

"Did someone say food?". Marcy came into the room with an cart of food. "Sorry guys looks like you'll be staying here tonight. Despite the agreement nobody is comfortable with Killian just staying anywhere".

Killian shrugged taking an bowl of food.

"I can't complain as far as I knew I was gonna be here for years. What's one more day".

Grabbing his own food Walter sat in the corner of the room digging into the food, he blinked in surprise when Killian settled next to him, the two began to eat trying to ignore the warmth feeling that went over both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I gotta say your cooking didnt totally suck". Killian stated surprise in his voice 

"Wow that's the closest thing anyones ever gotten to an compliment from him Marcy. Good on you".

Marcy rolled her eyes at Lance but felt slight Pride at the Villians compliment, if anything to rub it in Lance's face. That she wasn't that bad of an cook after all.

Walter yawned stretching the food making him warm and full, he heard what sounded like an stifled sneeze, gaze directing towards the Villian. Kilian pinched his nose body shaking as he let out another stifled sneeze.

He hadent been sleeping well the last couple nights.

Walter stood walking to the stack of blankets which were set next to the door for the people spending the night here tonight, he gently wrapped it around the male whose gaze landed on him.

To Marcy and Lance's shock Killian actually smiled slightly, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. 

Walter settled next to the other male pulling his own around him, unconsciously he scooted closer to the Villian giving him some of his body heat. 

The warmth felt nice not that Killian would admit it, he didnt say an word as the younger man leaned against him. Nestling down against the wall the Villian allowed his eyes to drift closed.

Before he could stop himself the older man wrapped an arm around Walter lightly pulling him against his frame, who already half asleep snuggled into the touch.

Marcy and Lance exchanged looks disbelief on their features, Walter was truly one of an kind.


End file.
